In the area of computer and electronic component assembly, a common problem encountered by many system builders during the building, disassembly or upgrading of a computer is the danger posed by electrostatic discharge or (ESD). Such static electricity may be transferred from a system builder to the electronic component or components such as CPUs, memory modules, hard disk drives, video cards, and other delicate parts being assembled. In many cases, a system builder may assemble the components for a computer system in a location that lacks ESD protection, such as in a carpeted room or on an unshielded table. This is especially problematic where the system builder is located in an area of relatively low humidity, such as colder climates, and places where indoor heaters or furnaces are frequently used. The problem of ESD is further exacerbated by the use of carpeting in many homes and other indoor locations, as well as the soles of certain types of footwear.
As a result, a system builder may unknowingly build up a relatively significant amount of static electricity without his or her knowledge. Such a buildup of electricity over time may result in storage of charge large enough to cause damage to sensitive electronic components. Even when a system builder periodically grounds himself or herself, the buildup of static electricity is an ongoing process. In some instances, the buildup of static electricity is substantial enough such that contact with an electronic component is not required to transfer ESD to the component; merely being in close proximity will be sufficient.
Thus, during the computer assembly process, a system builder may unknowingly transfer ESD from his or her body to the electronic components being assembled. The discharge of ESD from the system builder to the electronic component during assembly of a computer may not appear to pose any problem at first. However, minor damage may have already resulted to the component as a result of a shock due to ESD. Symptoms of damage from ESD may be difficult to diagnose and while the component may operate as intended, the part may be subject to issues such as occasional system lockup to degrading to a point where the part subsequently wears out and/or fails prematurely. In more serious instances, the initial ESD may be sufficient to render the component inoperable prior to use.
Another problem commonly encountered by system builders are computer chasses which have sharp or otherwise unfinished edges. This may be particularly prevalent on interior surfaces, and in instances where the chassis has been cut or punched-out. Sharp edges may also be found on certain other components such as video cards, expansion cards, and other high-end cooling components. Such edges may scratch or otherwise damage the surface of a table or other work area. Conversely, the hard surface of a table may introduce shock or otherwise scratch the surface of certain components, in particular those components the system builder values for their aesthetic appeal. Such components may have polished chrome or satin metal finishes and may include hard disk drives, video cards, other expansion cards, and liquid based cooling solutions.
As a result, many system builders utilize anti-static mats made from ESD resistant material such as latex rubber. Such electronics assembly mats provide for a large ESD resistant surface for which a system builder may assemble or disassemble computer components without fear of damaging the components through ESD. Such assembly mats may also provide grounded connections for anti-static transmission cables meant to properly ground the system builder. The cables may connect the anti-static mats to the system builder as well as connect to the frame of a computer chassis to fully ground the system builder and anti-static mat. Through the use of these assembly mats, a significant amount of risk due to ESD may be alleviated during the assembly process.
Furthermore, the soft flexible surfaces of the assembly mats provide for a protective surface for the components, thereby preventing aesthetic damage to the assembly mats and/or the table and other work surfaces upon which the assembly process may occur. The assembly mat further provide protection to the aesthetic appearance of the system components being installed or assembled.
However, while such computer assembly mats have been available for some time, these mats typically do little beyond providing grounding to the system components and the system builder. Further, many currently available mats are relatively small in size and do not provide a system builder with the necessary freedom of movement to effectively and comfortably assemble electronic components. Additionally, such presently available anti-static computer assembly mats fail to provide easy to use measurements for a builder to reference during the assembly process, thereby causing delay and confusion in the correct part usage and placement during the assembly process.
Further, a system builder may need to leave the vicinity of the assembly mat for a number of purposes, such as to retrieve additional components or tools. When a system builder leaves the assembly area, he/she must disconnect the anti-static wrist strap, thereby becoming ungrounded in the process. Even a brief departure is sufficient for a person to build up static electricity that could potentially damage electronic components upon the person's return to the assembly of computer components. Because anti-static assembly mats only provide ESD protection to components placed on the surface of the assembly mat, and only when the system builder has been properly grounded via a wrist strap, it is desired that such trips from the assembly mat area be minimized to the extent possible.